This invention relates to silent modular conveyors and conveyor links of several designs. A silent chain is a series of toothed links alternately assembled with pins or a combination of joint components in such a way that the joint articulates between adjoining pitches. ANSI 1.1, B29.2M-1982. The link contour may vary but will engage sprocket teeth, either standard or non-standard designs, so that joint centers lie on a sprocket pitch circle. The toothed links define spaces between the teeth for being driven by a sprocket over which the connected links pass.
This application discloses a unique combination of silent chains and conveyor chains by providing conveyor-type modular links with silent chain teeth. Such chains are frequently used in transporting and conveying materials either as a conveying surface or as the means for moving other containers in which a conveyed material is placed.